deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BEN Drowned vs. Missingno.
BENno..jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Backgrounder (161).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon BEN vs Missingno..PNG|GameboyAdv BEN Drowned vs. Missingno. is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring BEN Drowned from the creepypasta of the same name against Missingno, the Pokemon glitch. (Written by GameboyAdv & ParaGoomba348) Description Legend of Zelda vs Pokémon!2spooky4me! Which creepypasta glitch is sp00kier? Interlude Wiz: Lots of games have glitches and tall tales, but few are talked about more than these two. Boomstick: BEN Drowned, the spirit of a child who haunted a cartridge of Majora's Mask. Wiz: And Missingno., the glitch Pokémon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. BEN Drowned Wiz: Not much is known about BEN but we do know one thing for certain....he drowned. Boomstick: Thank you for stating the obvious Wizard. Anyway, after buying a copy of the game Majora's Mask from a shady old guy, Matt takes the game home and experiences some crazy shit. Wiz: Turns out the cartridge was haunted by the spirit of a young man named Ben. Who, as I said before, drowned. There was a file named, appropriately, BEN, and while playing it, some glitches occured. Boomstick: But these weren't any ordinary glitches. In fact, it wasn't at all long before Matt decided that something paranormal was going on. You know, he should've just called Ghostbusters. That always works. Wiz: Matt was constantly haunted by a strange Link statue, going by the name of BEN. It bombarded him with the phrases "You shouldn't have done that..." and "You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?". Boomstick: BEN can teleport to anywhere he wants to go, and generally uses this to chase down Link. Because fuck walking. Wiz: He can use telekinesis to levitate or throw victims across the room. Boomstick: Like Mewtwo! Wiz: I... guess. Boomstick: He can even set people on fire using only his mind! Ha, take that Natsu Dragneel! Wiz: He is so powerful, he was able to DROWN a Zora, a species in the Legend of Zelda universe that can BREATHE UNDERWATER. Kind of ironic to be drowned by someone named, well, BEN Drowned. But the most interesting ability of BEN's is to haunt other forms of technology besides Majora's Mask. The biggest example was with Cleverbot, where he continued haunting Matt even after he stopped playing the game. Boomstick: That is pretty ridiculous. He is also very durable, because sword attacks don't do jack shit to him, and can likely resist other things as well. Like, I dunno, the game being reset! Wiz: I guess you shouldn't mess with this angry spirit. Boomstick: Unfortunately for BEN Drowned, he still has his own flaws. BEN is a ghost, leaving him open to any sort of anti-ghost attacks. Like the Ghostbusters! Wiz: But before you try to bust this ghost... remember to not meet with a terrible fate. BEN: You shouldn't have done that.... Missingno. Wiz: A lot of games have glitches. In fact, almost all of them have an exploitable glitch somewhere. Boomstick: I mean, just ask Ubisoft. OH, BURN BABY. Wiz: Anyway, the original Pokémon games were no exception, being chock full of glitches. One in particular stands out, and has long since become popular in lore. Boomstick: Missingno., the FIRST Pokémon number 0 before Victini was made. Wiz: Nobody really knows WHY Missingno. exists, but he does and we have to talk about him. Boomstick: Why the hell is this thing called Missingno. anyway?! Wiz: You see, Missingno. is a Pokemon that was supposed to be in the Pokedex. However, it is missing from the Pokedex number, and as such, it has no number. Hence, MISSING NO. As in, the abbreviation for "Number". Boomstick: Reeeeal creative there. Wiz: Hey, only eight people worked on this game. Boomstick: Anyway, Missingno.'s greatest strength is physically attacking. Ironic considering he has no limbs. Despite this he can pull off moves like Mega Punch, Submission, and Seismic toss. Its type is Normal and a type that doesn't even exist, bird type. So, I'm guessing shitting on your car is also part of its skillset. Wiz: I don't think there were any cars in Pokemon at this time. Boomstick: ...Holy shit, Wiz. What else could Missingno. shit on?! Wiz: Missingno. can use Swords Dance to boost up it's attack stat even further, starting at 136 and can be multiplied by 6. Using this move leaves him open to an attack, unfortunately. But then there are Missingno.'s other abilities, which include multiplying an item by ninety-nine, messing with the Pokedex, rewriting the save files and glitching the entire game. Boomstick: But when it comes to his other stats... well, Missingno. kinda sucks. Wiz: It has a horrid stat total of 204 with pathetic defense, his physical defense being his worst stat at exactly 0. That's the worst stat of any Pokémon ever. Boomstick: Even Magikarp and Sunkern can take more hits than this thing! Wiz: But Missingno.'s greatest ability is to internally break the cartridge, essentially ruining the game. Boomstick: Definitely not something you want to piss off. Missingno's cry DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Red (The Pokemon Trainer) was walking around randomly in Lavender Town, when the recognizable battle tune played and he was forced into a battle. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rOtNt_X-wg Wild MISSINGNO. appeared! RED sent out-''' Before Red could even send out a Pokemon, the ghost '''BEN Drowned appeared on the screen next to Missingno.. FIGHT! BEN and Missingno. took apart the pixels of the word "FIGHT" that had appeared on the screen and threw the pixels at each other, each time with the glitchy entities dodging the attacks. After a few seconds, the word "FIGHT" had completely disappeared, and neither glitch had succeeded in landing a successful hit on the other. Random black pixels appeared over the screen and suddenly BEN and Missingno. were in Lavender Town. Red was in between the two of them, and then Missingno. used one of its glitch powers. Ninety-nine Red's appeared on the screen at the same time, and Missingno. threw each Red at BEN. BEN dodged each Red and then each BEN caught each Red on fire. BEN used the pixels of each Red's ashes on the screen to write out the words, "You shouldn't have done that..." on the bottom of the screen. Missingno., taking this opportunity, opened up the START menu. The Glitch Pokemon threw the "PKMN", "SAVE", and "RED" options on the menu at BEN, and then the Majora's Mask Ghost opened up the Pokedex. Missingno., confused, scrolled the Pokedex downward and opened up Charizard's Pokedex Entry (which read "Has the worst win-loss record of any Pokemon in Death Battle") and then BEN wielded Charizard as a flamethrower and shot fire from Charizard's mouth at Missingno.! Missingno., in a panic, glitched everything up again. Pixels flew out everywhere and the music got distorted. Suddenly, the Pokemon game restarted. Instead of reading "Game Boy Color", the screen read "You shouldn't have done that..." complete with BEN's face on the screen, and the Lavender Town Theme playing in the background. On the file selection screen, there were two files (somehow). One file read "BEN", and the next one read "DROWNED". Missingno. picked up the save file box witch read "DROWNED" and turned it into a pixel cannon. Missingno. fired the pixel cannon at BEN, who used the pixels to create a new save file box, which read "Missingno.". BEN then burned the save file box into ash pixels! But before the two could continue their brawl, the Pokemon game stopped completely. BEN and Missingno. froze. The music turned into static, and the guy playing the game swore he heard "You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" The guy playing the game decided to ignore it, and instead pulled out a copy of another Game Boy Color game, Tetris. He put the game inside of the GBC, and when he turned on the game he was surprised to see BEN and Missingno., still duking it out. As in, the game glitched up and pixellated before he could even play the game. That guy, frustrated, pulled out his iPhone and began to play the overrated game that is... Candy Crush. However, after a few minutes BEN and Missingno. had worked their way into this one, too! BEN telepathically picked up a few pieces of candy and crushed Missingno. into a Candy Crush, but Missingno. glitched the candy around him to disappear before it could hit him. Missingno. then multiplied the guy's score by 99, and he completed the level! However, instead of "Level Complete", the screen read "You shouldn't have done that..." as his iPhone suddenly reached 0% battery. The guy playing the game, now horrified out of his mind, decided to play Majora's Mask. After popping in the N64 cartridge, he saw BEN and Missingno. alongside Link. Missingno. had rewritten all the save files, and suddenly everything stopped. Link stopped, the game stopped, the music stopped, everything stopped. Then, a voice could be heard from the game. "You shouldn't have done that..." Missingno.'s body began to burn up and glitch as BEN laughed. Missingno.'s data was gone completely, and Link burned up as well. After the game stopped, the guy turned around to see none other than... BEN Drowned, looking right at him. "You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" Everything went black. Even the real world. K.O.! Results Boomstick: What. Wiz: I... Boomstick: Uh... Wiz: Let me explain. While BEN Drowned and Missingno. are both very capable of distorting the world around them, what it all comes down to is their methods. BEN is a supernatural ghost who controls the game to be his own, and Missingno. is only corrupted data. Boomstick: Also, Missingno. dies from just about any hit. BEN, on the other hand, isn't affected by sword strikes! Wiz: Missingo. can be deleted by simply resetting the game. BEN haunts the game eternally. Boomstick: Is BEN missing? No. Wiz: The winner is BEN Drowned. Trivia *This is ParaGoomba348's shortest Season 3 battle, mostly because BEN's abilities are vague while Missingno.'s are few and far between. *This is also ParaGoomba348's most one-sided Season 3 battle. *Cameo Appearances: **Red **Charizard **The Player **Link Who would you be rooting for? BEN Drowned Missingno. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015